sexiondassaultfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
La douille
"Wati B Wati B Frappe ! Wati B Wati B Frappe ! Wati B Wati B Frappe ! Wati B Wati B Frappe ! Troisème prototype v'la l'équipe qui te tabasse passe à tabac fais pas le malin CA SENT LA DOUILLE ! Ramène tes critiques nous on kif y'a le style nocif hostile. CA SENT LA DOUILLE ! On va vous plier, vous oublier, comme des potes et par les billets, vous fascinez. Tu va t'faire douiller, fouiller, couiller, souiller, tu va t'tailler sans tes souliers. Je te mesure et t'es en nique ma mère, reste poli dis pas nique ta mère !(dis pa nique ta mère), Les autres m'ont dit que t'as l'air, d'un mec vener qui a perdu tout un mois d'salaire. Jeune fille t'as les fesses à l'air, t'étonne pas si les gens disent mais qu'elle est fausse alors (mais qu'elle est fausse alors). Quelle fille personne ne trouve sa mère, la déception sa donne un gout dans la bouche amer. Les hassanats rappel nos mouches à merde on est accro comme un mec du désert qui goute la mer On n'a pas de 4X4 que des iep usés, jamais à 4 pattes jamais épuisé, on a pris un tas d'claque véner comme des pakpak pas d'quoi avoir des tunes et les saps visé. Donc on a la tatepa renoi nous attaque pas, j'tape pas dans l'assiette tu m'verra pas tizé. Sheitan m'a pas baptisé j'suis un vrai diallo poullo s8 pa baptisé ! Le Sénégale ne veut pas m'quitter et soldat si tu nous écarte y'aura pas d'pitié. Troisième prototype v'la l'équipe qui te tabasse passe un tabac fait pas le malin. CA SENT LA DOUILLE !. Ramène tes critiques nous on kick y'a le style nocif hostile. CA SENT LA DOUILLE ! On va vous plier, vous oublier, comme des potes et par les billets, vous fascinez tu va t'faire douiller, fouiller, couiller, souiller, tu va t'tailler sans tes souliers. M.C Ca sent La Douille Vous allez vous faire graille (rot) J't'explique j'suis précis comme Messi C'qu'on vise c'est des titres comme Jay-Z ou Biggie Voila l'équipe qui fait des saut des vessie bande d'imbécile j'ai l'seum On fait des trucs de barges Ouais j'dirais même malhonnête Depuis l'époque .... Maitre gimms le flow, la dégaine mais tous le savent en fait hein Leffa? hein Black M? hein les mecs? On cherche les lové lové depuis I like to move it move it Akhri Putain st' équipe c'est l'Nagasaki Héé ! Arrête de déconner ~~ Maitre gims t'as un bête de style J'kiff j'kiff, à donf à donf~~ Ta gueule ma jolie Sa c'est très gentil Mais t'es exactement comme toutes ces putes sur MTV Tu guette et reguette le moment décisif Et t'attend que j'dise you can suck my NOOON J'kiff la vie sans la kiffer comme un infirme millionaire l'état un grand dealeur chui gamin ka pris son nerf on fait des tubes mais ya pas de tunes c'est la merde même si j'en fesait je donnerais tout à ma mère si la foule n'a pas crié c'est juste que t'était naze relève toi ta tête est basse Sexion D'Assaut t'écrase on t'a dis dès le départ mais tu t'attendais pas que l'impact dans les bacs serait pareil au crack Troisième prototype v'la l'équipe qui te tabasse passe un tabac fait pas le malin CA SENT LA DOUILLE ! Ramène tes critiques nous on kiff y'a le style nocif hostile CA SENT LA DOUILLE ! On va vous plier, vous oublier comme des potes et par les billets, vous fascinez tu va t'faire douiller, fouiller, couiller, souiller, tu va t'ailler sans tes souliers. Wati B wati B wati B Frappe Wati B wati B wati B Frappe Wati B wati B wati B Frappe Wati B wati B wati B Frappe J'double Hamilton frère même sans le mis-per autant que j'm'en rappèle j'ai jamais envie de perdre 1 Vo-coder et j'devient T-Pain t'as une p'tite haine car ton équipe traine on rénove le son un peu comme nivéa j'suis toujours au dessus de ce qu'est ton idéal j'te note pas par intérêt alors on va s'quitter al on m'a dit que t'étais al mais tu t'est fait ket-ra (m-gims) ok t'es armé mais que à GTA OP comme l'armée mais caressant mes gars Souleymane ne veut pas finir sous les flammes c'est pour ca que j'évite de dev'nir fou des femmes on est soudés, accoudés pour éviter de couler sous les coups de l'ennemi 9ème t'inquiète on est al essaye toujours c'est des barres refrain Qui a dit que la capitale est sans danger Sexion D'Assaut sa va chier Qui a dit que les têtes on allait pas trancher Sexion D'Assaut sa va chier Qui a dit que la capitale est sans danger Sexion D'Assaut sa va chier Qui a dit que les têtes qu'on allait pas trancher Sexion D'Assaut sa va chier"